


Fluffing Actors!

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Masquerade, PWP, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Masquerade prompt: Jensen gets hired as the new fluffer which causes an unexpected problem. His pretty lips and perfect ass make even the most experienced pornstars come before they get near a camera. Frustrated, the director changes tactics, and puts Jensen in front of the cameras. If he’s going to make all his tops come, he may as well do it on film.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Chad Michael Murray, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles/Timothy Omundson, Jensen Ackles/Ty Olsson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Fluffing Actors!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for October 2020 Spn_masquerade!! Thanks to our Mods and all our AMAZING prompters! Especially Somer! ❤️
> 
> Fair warning for a touch of daddy kink, implied (but no actual) underage, dirty talk, and Kripke!

Erik is pissed. He’s never been so far behind on a filming schedule in his life. He’s starting to think these fucking actors are pranking him. 

“What the fuck, Jared?” 

Jared stares at him from under his stupid floppy bangs and smiles sheepishly. “Um, sorry, Erik. Just give me twenty minutes, maybe thirty and I’ll be ready to go again.”

“Do you have any fucking idea how far behind we are? Do you think I can afford to just stand around twiddling my thumbs for thirty minutes while you get yourself together? AGAIN? You’re supposed to be a professional, Padalecki!”

Jared looks for anything like a scolded kid. It’s a good job Erik is immune to those goddamn kicked puppy eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Erik, I really am.”

“Tell it to my goddamn bank manager!”

“Erik…”

“This is the third time in the past two days!!”

“It’s just… I wasn’t, y’know… ready to go, so I asked Jensen if he could… y’know…”

Erik rubs his palm across his face. He’s tired. So very fucking tired of whiny actors and their shitty ability to perform on demand.

He turns to the fluffer who’s kneeling on the floor, eyes wide, and cheeks flushed pink. “Jesus Christ, kid, you’re killing me here.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, sir.”

The little shit looks like he’s about to cry. “You know why we hired you, and it wasn’t to make my actors as useful as tits on a fucking dolphin.” Erik didn’t mean to yell quite so loudly, but for Christ sake, Jared today... twice, Ty _and_ Jared yesterday, Tim last week, even fucking Jeff. All of these guys are experienced enough to know better. “You’re no fucking use around here if you can’t do your job.”

One look at the tears threatening to spill out of Jensen’s watery eyes and the tremble in his come-covered bottom lip, has Jared straightening his spine, drawing back his shoulders and focusing the full weight of his glare on Erik.

Jared is usually so affable that Erik is slightly discomforted to be reminded that the guy is nearly six and a half feet of pure muscle. And, although he hides it well most of the time, he does have a temper. 

“With all due respect, Erik, if you yell at Jen like that again, I’m gonna have to punch you in the face.”

Erik swallows hard and wonders if he could get away with firing Padalecki, even though he’s the studio’s current wonderboy. Probably not. The big-wigs love him as much as the fans. He sighs. And holds his hand up in apology. “I’m sorry for yelling. But seriously, Jay, what the hell I am supposed to with a fluffer that makes even my most professional top blow his load like a virgin on prom night?”

Jared shrugs. “I don’t know what to tell you, man. Maybe you should try Jen out yourself and see how hard it is not to come with those lips wrapped around your dick.”

Jensen blinks slowly and turns towards Erik, the intent in his eyes impossible not to read. Erik jumps backwards. “Oh no, that’s not… no… I don’t use the studio facilities like that.”

Jensen licks his lips, sucking more of Padalecki’s jizz into his mouth as he does it. His hum of satisfaction makes Erik’s pants suddenly feel a size too small. Holy shit, he’s a porn director, a moaning twink usually doesn’t turn him on any more than a decent lighting director —which is a lot harder to find, by the way— but there’s something about this kid. Which he supposes he should have figured out by now. 

“Fine,” Erik snaps. Jensen starts to crawl towards him.“No! Not that. You keep your mouth to yourself young man.” And oh, Erik has turned into his mother, that’s unfortunate. Jared sniggers. 

“You,” Erik points at him. “Get your ass on set. And you,” he says, turning his attention back to Jensen. “You’re fired.”

Jensen’s face crumples. 

Jared growls. Literally growls. Like a fucking Rottweiler with its hackles raised. 

Erik carries on quickly. “I want you back here first thing tomorrow, shaved, prepped and ready to fucking go. If you’re going to make all my actors lose their goddamn minds, you can do it in front of the camera. We’ll get a new contract drawn up and maybe I can salvage this fucking shoot and some of the studio’s money. Okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen says, uncertainly. 

Erik doesn’t have time to reassure him. Either he comes back tomorrow or he doesn’t. The choice is his. 

Thank Christ Jensen turns up the next day.

Erik was in deep shit if he didn’t. He has five porn stars waiting impatiently on set and not a bottom amongst them. Although, he supposes Chad might have been persuaded to bend over for a little extra cash.

“You all ready to go, kid?” Erik asks. 

Jensen’s swamped in a white toweling robe that’s at least three sizes too big, pooling around his feet and making him look like a little kid. He’s pale, trembling, and breathing far too fast. Erik reckons he’s about a heartbeat away from passing out or bolting.

“I’m… uh…” Jensen gulps and looks anxiously at the two cameras pointing towards the set, and the bored crew standing impatiently behind them.

“Hey, Jen,” Jeffrey Dean Morgan says, strolling across the studio. “It’s great to see you again. I can’t tell you how damn excited I was when Kripke told me you were stepping in front of the camera with us today. We’re gonna have so much fun.”

“We are?” Jensen says, smiling up at Jeff. The kid has fucking sunbeams coming out of his eyes like Jeff is the second coming or something. “I don’t really… I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

Jeff throws his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and leads him onto the set which is basic to say the least: a couple of sturdy sofas, an armchair, and a solid coffee table. “Don’t you worry about a thing, sweetheart. You just let us take care of you. Now, y’know all these reprobates, right? Jared the great Padacock. Everyone’s favorite cuddly bear, Ty. And, of course, our sexy grandpa Tim Omundson.”

“Hey,” Tim interrupts. “I’m only a few years older than you, Morgan.”

“It’s all that silver hair you’ve got, gramps,” Jared laughs. “And not just on your head.”

“And Chad,” Jeff continues, ignoring them all. “I don’t know if you’ve met him yet. He’s, well, he’s... Chad.”

“I’m a fucking sex god, that’s what I am.”

Erik rolls his eyes. Jeff, Tim, Ty and Jared laugh outright and Jared slaps the back of Chad’s head. “Dude, you’re a pervert with a massive ego and an ugly dick. The only reason you made it this big is because you screwed a fucking fish.”

“She wasn’t a fish, she was a…”

“Okay, okay.” Erik claps his hands and tries to regain control of the set before things spiral out of hand. “Do we all know what we’re doing?”

“Well, chief, you ain’t given us no scripts so I’d say the answer to that question is no,” Ty replies. 

“It’s simple,” Erik says. “Jensen is going to suck you all off and whoever lasts longest gets to fuck him… first.”

“That’s it?” Jared says. “That’s all your giving us?”

“You’re professionals, _supposedly_ ,” Erik points out. “Improvise. If Jensen’s as good as you all seem to think then I want to see it.”

“Dude, I never even met this little twink before,” Chad complains, looking at Jensen with his patented squinting sneer. “I don’t know what the big deal is. He’s just another needy bottom, right?”

Tim grins and slaps him on the back. “You, m’boy, are in for a treat.”

“Two minutes, assholes,” Erik yells, his director’s voice turned on full intensity. “Don’t fuck up.”

It’s a big risk, not having any script. But it’s not like he’s had much time and these guys, and Chad, are the best tops in the business. And they’re all, bar Chad, decent guys. Erik’s sure they’ll not let him down. Pretty sure, at least.

“Why exactly _is_ Chad here?” Ty asks him quietly, while they’re setting up. “You think he’s gonna be able to last more than two minutes the first time the kid gets his mouth on him?”

“Nope.” Erik smirks. “That’s the point.”

Jeff, as Erik had hoped, takes charge. The guy may seem laid back to the point of looking permanently stoned, but underneath his easy going exterior lies the heart of a true dom. He knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. He’s been topping the fuck out of pretty boys since before Erik knew what his dick was for. 

“You just try and relax and follow our lead.” Erik hears Jeff tell Jensen. “And if something happens that you aren’t comfortable with, you say stop or cut or shout red. We’re all here to make you feel good, sweetheart. No one wants you to get hurt.”

When Erik starts filming, Jensen is standing in the center of the “room”, the rest of the guys are lounging on the sofas. 

“Why don’t you take the robe off, darlin’, let us see what you’re hiding underneath there,” Ty says, his Louisiana drawl twice as thick now the cameras are running. 

Jensen’s face turns bright red and he fidgets awkwardly with the belt of his robe, biting his lip and staring at the floor. Erik isn’t entirely sure if the kid is acting or he really is that shy. Just when Erik thinks he’s going to have to stop filming before they’ve even started, Jensen painstakingly slowly unties the belt and lets the robe slip from his narrow shoulders and fall to the floor. 

There's an appreciative hum around the room as everyone takes in the sight of Jensen in a pair of baby-blue lace panties. Erik grins. He knew the kid would look fucking edible in them. He makes sure they have a close-up shot of the lace thong disappearing between the plump cheeks of Jensen’s ass. 

“He sure is a pretty one,” Ty comments.

“Oh, darlin’,” Jared says, already rubbing at his crotch. “What I wouldn’t give to get a taste of that ass.”

“Are we just gonna sit around chatting all night or does the kid actually know what to do with those cock-sucking lips?” Chad asks. 

Erik can always count on Chad to get the action moving. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jeff says to Jensen. “Why don’t you come and shut Chad up for us, huh?”

Erik looks at Jensen on the screen in front of him, and almost creams himself at how much the camera loves him. From his wide green eyes and the boy-next-door freckles scattered across his nose, to the obscene bow of his lips, the kid is like a fucking oil painting. This film is going to be art. 

Well, okay, that’s probably pushing it. Nothing with Chad it in could ever be classed as art, but it is going to make the studio a fortune, Erik will stake his reputation on it. 

“Down on your knees, boy,” Odmunson says, when Jensen takes a step towards them. “Let me see you crawl like a good little pet.”

Obediently, Jensen drops to his knees with all the grace and poise of a ballet dancer. He crawls towards Chad who’s already undone his pants and is holding his dick in his hand. 

“Fuck,” Jared groans as he watches Jensen move. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything prettier.”

Ty, pulling down the zip on his jeans, grunts in agreement. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chad says. “Sure, the dude’s not pig-ugly but can he suck a dick?”

“Show him, boy,” Jeff says, leaning back in his chair, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “Show him just how good you are.”

Chad’s expression goes from smug to shell-shocked in less than three minutes. 

“Holy shit.” The cameraman closest to Erik whispers under his breath in awe. 

Erik has to agree. He’s never seen an experienced porn star fall apart quite so quickly just from a blow job. 

“Fucking fuck fucker,” Chad says, eloquent as ever. Erik hopes the camera is picking up just how dazed he looks. 

“Think he’s just another needy bottom now?” Jared grins. 

“I think the kid’s a motherfucking blow-job Svengali! How the fuck does he do that tongue thing?”

“Right?” Jared says. “I told you, man, and he has literally no gag reflex. He’s like the eighth freaking wonder of the world. Shame you ain’t gonna be the one fucking him though. What was that… two minutes?”

“Okay, okay, enough with the talking, my turn, sugar,” Ty interrupts, from the other sofa, beckoning Jensen across with a crook of his finger. Jensen doesn’t seem to mind, just gives Chad’s softened cock one final lick clean before crawling across to Ty. 

Ty fares a little better. Maybe because he already knew what to expect. His dick has to be twice as thick as Chad’s and Jensen has to work a little harder to choke him down all the way. He still sounds as though he’s enjoying himself though, and he still makes Ty come in less than six minutes. Erik was timing. 

“God, cher, your fucking mouth,” Ty groans, his head falling back against the sofa. Jensen looks like the cat that got the cream, licking his lips with a pleased smile. The kid is rock hard in his panties, has been since Chad shoved his dick into his mouth. And sure Jensen isn’t packing the same way that the other guys are but it’s obvious through the strained lace that he has a sweet bottom-boy-dick that’s going to look damn cute on camera. 

“Okay, who’s next?” Jeff says. “Tim?”

“Sure,” Odmunson agrees. “Come on, baby, let’s show these young whippersnappers what stamina is.”

To give him his due, Tim does outlast both Chad and Ty, but still, ten minutes is hardly a fucking record. Certainly not for someone Omundson’s age. At least he is enough of a professional that he remembers to pull his dick out of Jensen’s mouth just before Jensen swallows down all of his spunk. He just manages to shoot the last of his load across the kid’s face and down his chest.

And if Erik thought the kid looked pretty on camera before, well... he looks downright sinful with come painted across his choir-boy freckles. 

“Jesus,” the sound guy says, voice strangled and a growing wet patch forming on the front of his pants. Erik stares at him. The dude is married… to a woman. He’s straight. He doesn’t get hard over a dude sucking another dude’s dick. Never mind come in his goddamn pants.

Tim traces the outline of Jensen’s swollen lips with his thumb. “Oh, baby, I could keep you. You’d just make the prettiest little cock-warmer. And you’d love it, wouldn’t you? Sitting on your knees all day long with a nice thick dick in your mouth. Bet that’s your idea of heaven.”

Jensen’s long eyelashes flutter shut, his hips jerking up, dick looking for friction that isn’t there. The kid hasn’t even tried to touch himself and Erik doesn’t think he’s doing it for the benefit of the camera. 

“Yeah, you’ve got no chance, old man,” Jared says, standing up. “If Jenny’s going home with anyone it’s me.”

“Feeling a touch jealous there, boy?” Tim says, one of his impressive eyebrows quirking up. 

“Not jealous, just bored,” Jared bites back. “C’mere, Jen.”

Jensen presses a reverential kiss against Tim’s thumb before obeying Jared, crawling to Padalecki’s feet then kneeling up so his face is level with Jared’s dick. 

“Take it out, darlin,” Jared says.

Jensen’s hands tremble in his haste to undo Jared’s zipper. The kid’s had three dicks already but he still looks desperate. He whimpers when he frees Jared’s dick, the size of it far larger than he’s had so far today, but he waits until Jared gives him permission before he takes it into his mouth. 

They look goddamn gorgeous together on camera. Jared’s honey-tanned skin next to Jensen’s pale complexion. His dark hair next to Jensen’s fair. His hard lines and thick muscles next to Jensen’s slight frame and softer curves.

Erik’s never seen Jared so passive during a blow job. He’s just leaning back, legs spread, hand gently cupping Jensen’s cheek letting the kid do what he wants. Usually Jared’s the one fucking his partner’s face, keeping up a constant running commentary while he does it. 

Erik isn’t the only one to notice.

“What’s wrong, Padalecki?” Jeff taunts. “Jen not doing it for you?”

“Nah,” Chad laughs. “That ain’t the problem. More like he’s trying so hard not to shoot his load that he’s too scared to fucking move.”

“Shut up, dickwad,” Jared says, his jaw ticking.

“Poor Jen,” Tim joins in. “Look at him, all hard and needy, desperate to taste your spunk, Jay, and you won’t even look him in the goddamn eye. Won’t give him what he needs.”

Ty whistles, unimpressed. “Jesus, I swear the poor kid’s gonna cry if you don’t stop messin’ with him. Look at him, the boy’s goddamn desperate for a good ole mouth-fuckin’. You want me to help you out, Jenny? You come let Benny feed you his dick again, cher, I don’t tease none.”

And that’s what finally breaks Jared’s obvious game plan. That and Jensen’s eyes, sparkling with tears, looking up at him. Padalecki’s restraint flies out of the window. His fingers tangle in Jensen’s hair, and his hips finally start to thrust with intent. Jensen grabs Jared’s thighs, whines around his dick. It’s not an unhappy sound. Not pained or upset. It’s needy. And Erik hopes like hell they caught it on camera. 

After that it’s only a matter of minutes before Jared comes. Eyes screwed shut, fingers clutching Jensen’s hair so tight it’s shocking he doesn’t end up with fistfuls of the stuff. Thank fuck he has the presence of mind to slide his dick out of Jensen’s mouth and spray his spunk across the kid’s face, splattering come down his chin, over his heaving chest, and his hard little nipples. 

“Twelve minutes,” Chad notes. “Impressive.”

Erik can’t tell whether he’s being sarcastic or not. Everything Chad says sounds sarcastic.

Jared gives him the finger. And then just about loses his mind when Jensen sucks his dick back into his mouth and licks it clean.

“Certainly better than you, kid,” Jeff points out, never taking his eyes off Jensen and Jared.

Erik isn’t sure how Jeff can still look so laid-back after watching Jensen take four cocks and four loads of spunk. The kid is dripping with it. And rock hard. 

In all his time shooting porn, in all his time, period, Erik’s never known an actual come-hungry cockslut. But that’s, without a doubt, what Jensen Ackles is. Erik’s starting to think he could run a train on the guy and he’d still want more. 

This boy is going to make him a fucking fortune. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Jeff says. The last man standing. Last man to play their game. Erik hopes, for the sake of the film, Morgan’s not all talk and false bravado.

Jensen obediently crawls on all fours over to Jeff, ass up in the air, mouth open. Chad looks like he’s about to cream himself again just over the sway of Jensen’s peach-ripe butt. 

“Good boy,” Jeff says, petting Jensen’s cheek when he comes to a stop in between his spread legs. “You want more?”

Jensen blinks up at him, tongue flicking out to lick his lips clean.

“That’s real nice, sweetheart, but use your words, tell Daddy what you want.”

Daddy kink was not in the non-existent scripts for today, but it’s not exactly shocking coming from Jeff. The guy pretty much makes a living from baby-faced twinks and their daddy issues. 

Ackles sure doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Want your cock, Daddy, please,” he says, his voice a shattered whisper that makes him sound even younger than he is. 

Erik’s calling his realtor after this. Screw shitty apartment living, he’s going to be rich. 

“You do, sweetheart?” Jeff says. “Where do you want it, baby? Want me to fuck that messy mouth of yours or do you want me to fuck your hungry little hole?”

“Both,” Jensen gasps. “Want both, please, Daddy.”

“And,” Jeff continues, unbuckling his belt and slowly pulling down his zip. “If I gave you a choice. If I told you, you could either have my dick, or you could come, which would you choose.”

Jensen doesn’t even hesitate. And Erik doesn’t think it’s because of the cameras filming him. “Your dick, Daddy. Just want your dick.”

“Perfect.” Jeff smiles. Then, he stands up, drags his dick, beer-can-thick and uncut, out of his pants and slaps it, loud and dirty, across Jensen’s face.

If Erik could label the look that Jensen gives Jeff right then, it would definitely be heart-eyed. Erik’s pretty sure the boy’s in love.

Jeff does it again and again, smears his dick through the come sticking to the boy’s cheeks. Jensen’s hips are circling, his lace-covered cock desperate to rut against something.

The other guys watch silently, no taunting or teasing now. They’re watching a master at work and they know it. 

By the time Jeff feeds his dick past Jensen’s lips, the poor kid is almost crying in frustration, and the rest of the guys are all hard again, even Jared. All of them stripping their dicks in their hands as they watch Jeff thrust leisurely into Jensen’s mouth, like he’s got all the time in the world. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Jeff says, in that dirt-rough rumble he’s cultivated. “Just you kneel there and take it like a good little slut.”

Jensen tips his head back so Jeff can slam his dick in even deeper, a straight path right down his throat. Jeff chuckles, but goes right ahead and takes advantage, one hand grabbing the back of Jensen’s head to angle him just right. Chad takes a step closer and comes right over Jensen’s shoulders, sticky strings dripping down his spine.

“Quick-shoot Chad strikes again, huh?” Tim laughs, but it’s strained. His hand flying over his own dick. For an old guy, his turnaround time is fucking impressive.

“You really were born for this,” Jeff says, slapping his palm lightly against Jensen’s bulging cheek. “Born to be a needy little come-dump for men with daddy dicks. I bet you started early, didn’t you, baby? Did you practise on your brother, or your brother's best friend?”

Jensen’s hand flies to his dick for the first time. Jeff kicks it away with a snort.

“I thought so. Tell me, slut, when all the other boys were kissing girls for the first time were you already blowing your teachers in the staff room? Bending over and begging them to plow your tight little teenage hole?”

Jensen whines around Jeff’s dick. Tears now streaming down his face. 

Omundson blows his load, aims unsteadily for Jensen’s back, splatters of spunk hitting the nape of his neck and catching in his hair. 

Ty shoots again just a few seconds later. 

Jensen shivers as more come marks his skin. 

“You just can’t get enough, can you? Filthy slut.” Jeff says it as though it’s a compliment. And who knows, maybe to Jensen it is. The kid’s blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down his bird-boned chest. 

“How long?” Jeff growls.

It takes a second for anyone to focus enough to reply. 

“Sixteen minutes,” Chad says. 

“I win?” 

“You win, asshole,” Jared agrees. 

Jeff grins, wide, dimpled and deviant. And slides his dick out of Jensen’s mouth. He shoves his booted foot right up against Jensen’s panty-covered dick. “Now, sweetheart, you can either hump my boot and come in those cute panties like a clever puppy. Or you can bend over and let me fuck your pussy and come on my dick like a good little come-slut.”

Jensen’s on his hands and knees so quick it’s almost a blur. 

It’s gonna look on camera like Jeff takes Jensen with nothing to ease the way but spit, but Jensen was well slicked up before they began shooting and while the camera is focused on following the spatters of come dripping down Jensen’s spine to the edible curve of his ass, Jeff is slicking himself up with a handy bottle of lube an assistant tossed to him. 

Nearly everyone on set groans when Jeff’s pornstar dick finally pushes inside Jensen’s hole. Jensen loudest of all. His panties are down around his knees, his back arched shoving his ass up as high and inviting as he can make it. 

Jeff doesn’t mess around. After surviving a blow-job from Jensen, Erik doesn’t blame him. The guy deserves a reward. And Jensen’s ass is definitely that.

“How does he feel,” Jared asks, jerking himself off as he watches Jeff slam into Jensen so hard his knees slide against the floor.

“Like goddamn heaven,” Jeff grunts, drawing out almost entirely just so he can slam back in again even harder, his balls slapping loudly against the kid’s ass. “He might be a cockslut but he’s as tight as a schoolboy taking daddy’s dick for the first time.”

Jared comes then. His dick exploding like he’s had blue-balls for a month, all over Jensen’s shocked face. 

Thank fuck the kid manages to close his eyes in time. Come sticking to his eyelashes is a winning fucking shot, a trip to the hospital is a huge pain in everyone’s ass. 

It’s no wonder that Jeff doesn’t last much longer. Erik is honestly starting to think he must have taken something to have held off for this long. 

He comes, like the pro Erik pays him to be, across Jensen’s ass. Even managing to order the kid to grab his asscheeks and hold them open so Jeff can shoot his load across the kid’s twitching hole. 

“Holy fucking shit,” one of the crew moans. Erik has to concur. Holy fucking shit, indeed. 

Ty and Tim are watching Jeff shove his come in Jensen’s hole with his finger. Jared is using Jensen’s mouth as a cock-washer. Chad’s already hard again and badgering Jeff for a go at Jensen’s ass. 

And that’s when Erik notices that Jensen came, without a touch to his dick, while Jeff was fucking him.

Jesus Christ. Erik is buying himself a goddamn mansion. 

Finis!  
Thank you for reading my filth!


End file.
